Wanna bet on that?
by miss devil's kiss
Summary: Draco makes a bet. Ginny makes a bet.But what happens when she finds out about his bet?
1. Chapter 1

At the Burrow:

''Happy birthday, to you! Happy birthday, to you! Happy birthday, dear Ginny! Happy birthday, to you! ''

And then she blew the candles. There was clapping everywhere and Ginny Weasley smiled as she now _officially _turned 15.

'' And now you can open your presents!'' said Hermione with a smile on her face.

Ginny opened her parents' present first: it was the watch she had picked up earlier that day at Diagon Alley; Bill and Fleur gave her a key for her own volt in Gringhots ; Charlie- a mini sculpture of the Japanese fire spitting dragon (that moved it's head and rose a couple of inches above the ground); from Fred and George she got the newest broom- Venus 5000('' Oh ,thankouthankyouthankyou!!!'' and she hugged them both. Apparently ''Weasley Wizard Wheezes'' was getting more and more popular.); an Invisibility Cloak ( Harry's idea of course); she also got a muggle tragedy book named ''Romeo and Juliet'' by someone named Shakespeare and Ron's present was a broom- polishing kit. Luna's present however was by far the most interesting- a pair of Taro cards with the words'' Use them right.'' and a wink.

''What's that?'' Ginny asked .

''These are Taro cards'' said Hermione, who obviously couldn't resist the urge to answer the question, and began explaining how they showed the future of the one who used them. She didn't, however, voiced her opinion about the cards but she needn't to- it was written all over her face.

''Well thanks, Luna.'' Ginny smiled at her friend.

& & &

Later that night, when everyone in the house were asleep, the three girls were talking, comfortably sitting in their beds. All three of them shared Ginny's room. It was a small a small room anyway but with the extra beds it was almost impossible to walk freely around the room.

''So, something new you want to tell us about? Like a new boyfriend or something?'' Hermione asked Ginny and shared an unreadable look with Luna. This didn't go unnoticed by the redhead but she decided to drop it.

''How can I possibly have one now, with Ron always at my tail? I feel like I can't go anywhere alone anymore! He's always somewhere near me. I feel like a prisoner just I'm not in a cell.'' She answered exasperatedly.

''Want to make him freak out?'' Ginny nodded to Luna's question.'' Good then , because we have a plan.''

''A plan'' she repeated with a little bit of a doubt in her voice. ''What plan? ''

''Well,'' started the blonde girl-'' since it's you, who wants to annoy Ron and get a boyfriend we, meaning 'Mione and I, have a challenge for you.'' Luna finished smugly.

''OK! Spill it!''- said a very irritated Ginny.

'' You have to make a boy, from Hogwarts, fall in love with you by the Halloween feast.''

''That's all?'' She asked a little disappointed.

''Oh! Of course not. T here are… conditions.'' Hermione chimed in.

''What kind of conditions, exactly?'' Asked her the redheaded witch suspiciously.

''Well, firstly, NO ex- boyfriends…'' Started Luna.

''Second, '' continued Hermione ''he has to be a different house.''

''Why? '' Ginny asked confused. Her brother wouldn't approve even if it was a Gryffindor she dated.

'' 'Cause that would irate Ron even more…'' Started Hermione.

'' And we'll watch an even bigger show!''- Finished Luna, smug smiles on both their faces. Ginny thought they resembled Fred and George very much right now- only they were girls.

''And I thought liked him 'Mione!'' Said Ginny playfully. The older witch blushed which was welcomed with the giggles of all three of them.

'' You're on!'' Said Ginny thru fits of giggles.

&&&& &&&&

Same time at Malfoy Manor:

''So,''- started Blaze Zabini conversationally –''What happened with Greengras?''

'' I don't know.'' Answered Draco flippantly . -'' Haven't seen her since last year.''

Blaze smirked.'' What I meant to say is who are you with now? Pansy Parkinson ? ''

''Single and available, but not for long.'' Said Draco self- assuredly .

''How come' not for long'?''

''Well we're getting back to school tomorrow aren't we?'' smirked Draco .''And I can have any girl in Hogwarts that I want.''

''Any girl ,eh?'' something sparkled in Blase 's eyes.''Than I have a challenge for you.''

''Let's hear it!''

''Since you can have any girl in Hogwarts that you want ,then  you have to make a girl fall in love with you by the Halloween feast.''

''That's all?'' asked Draco a little disappointed ,but hid it well.

''No. You will have to make her so mad for you that she says that she loves you in front of the whole school and then you'll break it to her with something like ' sorry babe, not my type ' or something.''

At that Draco laughed and said with a smirk firmly on his lips '' And what is it to you, Blase? The show?''

''Yes, that too, but if you don't get the girl- I get your broom.'' Answered Blase .

''Nimbus 2001 ? If you can't afford it, Blase, I can give it to you for free.'' Smirked Draco.

''Ha, ha. Very funny, Malfoy.'' Said Blase with sarcasm. ''I was thinking, actually, of you giving me the Venus 5000 that you got for your birthday last week.''

''Hmmm…'' considered Draco for only a moment. It was true that he was the Slytherin Prince and he also knew that he could have any girl he wanted. He smirked.'' And what is it for me? Just the 'fun'? You are sadly mistaken if you think so. I've not been put at Slytherin House for nothing. So when I win this 'barging', you'll have to play at this year's, muggle, school play.''

Blase was scandalized but before he could say something, Draco continued:

''Not only that but you'll have to play the first role.'' He added smugly.

The dark haired wizard considered his options. There truly was no way that any girl would fall for his friend. And then something clicked in his head and he grinned widely.

''Okay, mate. You've got your- self a deal.'' They shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2

''You're never telling me anything at all, Ron!''- Ginny yelled at her brother. They were at Hogsmede Train station and the trio were ignoring her. Again.

'''Cause you're too young to know!''- he yelled back.

That was the last drop. The infamous Weasley temper completely over took her and she hexed him with the Bat Bogey Hex. It took tree minutes for Hermione to do the counter curse but by that time, Ginny had already stormed off.

''Stupid brother! With his stupid 'you're too young' crap…''- Ginny was saying under her breath. She wasn't looking where she was going. So that's how she ended up in the carriage of one Draco Malfoy. Still too furious, she didn't realize that until she heard him saying: ''What the bloody hell do you think you're doing in _my_ carriage Weselette?!''

''Decided to pay you a visit, what do you think I was trying to do? ''- she said sarcastically. After that she continued her tirade not paying him the least attention . Draco watched her ranting and smirked. She shot him a glare.

''What?''- she asked. But the Slytherin just continued to stare at her. It was her turn to smirk.

''Like what you see?''- she asked. He was about to retort but at that moment Blaise, Luna, and Hermione showed up. The black haired boy just smirked knowingly at Draco and Luna just gave Hermione a strange look.

'' Am I interrupting something?''- asked Blaise.

''Yes! No!''- they answered at the same time.'' He wasn't interrupting anything.''- she said.

''Of course he was''- he said charmingly and smiled. Smiled! Not smirked but SMILED. Ginny just sat there with a dumbfounded expression on her face.-''Your visit.''

Her face flushed red but Ginny quickly recollected herself .-'' Didn't know you fancied a visit from a Weasley.''

''That's because you don't know the first thing about me.''

''Do too! You're a spoiled brat that can't live without his two bodyguards; tells everything to Daddy; waits for other people to fix his messes; ''- she counted on her fingers. '' Oh! Let's not forget that you ruin peoples lives for fun." She gave him a dramatic smile.

"At least _I_ wasn't possessed by a 16 year old Dark Wizard to open The Chamber Of Secrets and didn't wait for Scarhead to save me."

He didn't see her hand coming but he sure as hell felt the hard slap on his cheek.

-

Ginny exited the carriage and headed for the next one followed by a very concerned looking Luna and Hermione. When they were almost at Hogwarts the bushy haired girl finally dared to speak.

"Um, Gin? " Ginny turned her head to her still fuming from her earlier encounter with Malfoy . "Yes 'Mione?"

" I don't want to break it to you but he _was_ the first guy to talk to you, that wasn't from our house _and_ was older than you." She was scared by the look in her friend's eyes.

"Shit!!!!" was all the red- head managed to say.

" Ouch! That's gotta hurts. Well you earned it mate." Blase smirked " By the looks of it _I _will be the one with a new broom."

"And why is that?" Drco groaned still rubbing his cheek.

" She was the first girl from another house to talk to you, wasn't she?" he laughed " She won't fall for you buddy. To much temper that one…"

But Draco wasn't listening anymore. "Shit!!!!" was all he managed to say.

A.N.: Thanks for the reviews!!!! Hope you enjoyed it! In any case R&R!!! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**The new DADA teacher:**

''Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts.''- said professor Dumbledore- ''For those of you who are new here, the Forbidden Forest, as says it's name, is strictly forbidden. And we shall all greet a new, or should I say one of our previous professors, Alastor Moody!''

Almost everyone was clapping (no one had forgotten the incident from the Try Wizard Tournament with the Polyjused Moody). Ginny threw a look at The Golden Trio, who were clapping enthusiastically. Than her eyes, as if by their own accord, searched the Slytherin table for a certain blond who looked, if that was even possible, paler than usual. A mischievous smile crept on her face. But than his eyes turned and locked with hers. She held his gaze for a few seconds before returning to her food.

------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------

''Guys, I won't do it.''- said Ginny later that night to Luna and Hermione in the Room of Requirement which was now turned to a girls' bedroom with colorful pillows thrown everywhere.

''Yes you will….or else.''- responded her dreamy- looking friend.

''Or else what? You're going to blackmail me with…with what? I won't do it. He hates me and I hate him. What do I lose? Nothing! Just a stupid bet or a challenge …whatever you wanna call it!...'''

''Are you afraid you can't do it?''- mocked Hermione. She knew that would be a big blow for her friend's pride.

And she was right. '' Of course I can do it!'' the red- head defended. Without her knowledge her two friends gave each other a triumphant smile- she was going to do it , now or after a while.

------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

The first day of school was boring for Blaise. Especially the double Potions class with the Griffyndors before lunch. They had to pair up and make the Sleeping Draught. He was paired with Daphne Greengras for this assignment . Thing's didn't went very well with the potion, though. Instead of the Sleeping Draught they made a potion that gave nightmares instead. They earned detention that night at half past eight.

_Just great. _Blaise thought.

The bell rang and the students exited the dungeons.

"Can't belive the old bat gave me detention for_ that!_" Blaise said to Draco frustrated.

"At least you're with Greengrass." Draco concluded.

"Argh!" Blaise groaned, Draco offered him his trademark smirk.

**Detention later that night**

"Ah! Mr. Zabini, Miss Greengrass! Enter, enter. You're just in time." Prof. Slughorn greeted them. "The ingredients are in the cupboard, the instructions- on the board. You have time until midnight. Good luck." He said and left the dungeon.

After an hour or so Blaise started a conversation that he had planed a long time ago. "So, what happened with Draco and you last year?"

"Nothing. Why? Did he say something?" Daphne asked eyes full of hope.

"No. I was just wandering." He smirked to himself.

Daphne looked at the clock on the wall.

"Give me the bat wings, Blaise."

He handed her the ingredient at looked at the potion. It was light green not crystal like it was supposed to be.

"Do you think we made it right?" The girl asked.

"Hope so." Blaise started walking to the door.

''Wait! Don't you think we should try it?'' She asked.

''No. Let's just leave it to professor Slughorn to tell us how much we screwed up." He chuckled.

"Well, I'll try it. I don't know if you want nightmares but I sure as hell don't." said Daphne and drank a vial. At first nothing happened. _Great we_ _mucked up again._ She thought. But than she started glowing and in her panic she grabed Blaise' shoulder. He started glowing too.

In a couple of seconds they returned to they're normal state … or so they thought. Blaise stared at Daphne only to see a tall dark hared, olive skinned boy. He freaked out.

"What the bloody hell is going on ?!?" But he didn't hear his voice. He heard Daphne's.

'Blaise' looked as confused as he did. " I….I…. I think we switched bodies." Said 'Blaise' in a weak voice.

"How come? You just drank the stupid potion and then…wait a second…" 'Daphne' looked at the board "Did you put the salamander's tail first?"

"Didn't you?" You said you were going to get it, Blaise!" Daphne said.

"Shit." Groaned Blaise and put his head in his hands. Than immediately regretted it as curly blonde hair fell around him- that only reminded him of the incident and Blaise still hoped it was a bad dream.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Daphne who was now pacing back and forth.

" We won't tell anyone, that's for sure" Answered Blaise.

"How long do you think we would be stuck like this?"

"I don't know" He said with a sigh.

"Shouldn't we tell professor Slughorn? I mean he should know how to fix it." Daphne suggested.

" He'll think we're crazy." Said Blaise and gave up on pacing.

"Whatever. I'll ask him anyway."

" Fine do what you want…." He was going to continue but then professor Slughorn entered the classroom.

"Ah! Marvelous, you've finished it…" He exclaimed " Now to see if it's made right…"

"Um… professor?" 'Blaise' started uncertainly

"Yes m'boy?" He didn't look up from the potion.

"We have a…problem"

"Well speak than." The professor urged him.

"Um…we… well… we switched places." Daphne bit her lip.

"Oh, dear!" the smile on Slughorn's face immediately fell. "How did it happen?"

"We were making the potion and Blaise said that he was going to get the salamander's tail but he probably forgot." Daphne explained. "When we finished it I … drank a vial." 'Blaise' looked ashamed. If the situation wasn't that serious, Blaise would have laughed at the way his face twisted.

"I'm not going to tell you how stupid of you that were Mr. … I mean Miss Greengrass." Slughorn gave her a stern look. "As you probably have assumed you have just made the Switching potion. But unfortunately for you I do not have the antidote, and making it will take at least a month. If I remember correctly you have drunk only one vial Miss Greengrass." 'Blaise' nodded. "That means that you will be switched for a week, after it the effect will wear off. However that will not save you from detention. You will have it for a week. Have a nice evening." With that he shooed them out of the dungeon.

"That went well." Blaise said.

"_Well?! Well?!? _I in your body for a whole week is not 'well'! What about my reputation."

"Whatever, Greengrass. I mean Zabini." He smirked.

"Oh shut it!" she stormed off to the boy's dormitorys.

-------------Yo man!------------

**Did you liked it? Sorry for the late update but I'm a very lazy person. Thanks for all** **the reviews I really love reviews. Hope you got the hint hihihi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The new seeker **

Ginny and Luna were walking to their double potions class with the Ravenclaws, both lost in their own thoughts. They were almost there when Ginny collided with someone. _Damn it! _Ginny thought.

"I'm sorry." She said while collecting her things. There was no answer. Ginny looked up expecting no one there but instead her brown eyes locked with stormy gray ones.

"Watch where you're going, Ferret." She hissed to him.

"Watch it, Weasel. Don't want to get hurt just before the mach now, do you?" He smirked.

"Oh no! Draco Malfoy just treated me!" she said mockingly.

"Shut it, Weasel!" he hissed. 

"Make me!" she smirked and went to her class.

-------------------------[

Harry rushed to the DADA classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! How nice of you to join us. Saving the world again I presume." Moody greeted him coldly. The 6th year Slytherins laughed.

Harry pulled a face and went to his seat. He didn't want to explain to anyone that his scar hurt again this morning and how pissed off he became with all that 'The Chosen One' bullshit and…

"Mr. Potter do you mind answering my question?" Moody smirked in a _very_ Slytherin way.

_Shit! What am I supposed to say!_ Harry thought.

"Well…Um…You see…" He started.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"I… no professor." The boy narrowed his eyes.

"Mr. Potter, if I have to make another remark until the end of this class you will be serving detention."

Harry nodded. He continued thinking, Moody continued babbling. The only words the boy heard were '_Class dismissed_.' Harry packed his stuff and was already at the door when the professor called his name.

"You're serving detention Saturday morning 9 o'clock in my office. Don't be late."

"But sir! It's the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match!"

"This is not my problem, Potter. Now off you go." He left no room for arguing.

Harry was walking to the Great Hall for diner thinking. _Who the hell is going to play seeker? _And then it hit him. _Of course! _He smacked his forehead.

-------------------------------[

"Hey, Ron. Have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked his best friend.

"No. Why?"

"I've got detention with Moody tomorrow morning and Ginny's the only one who can replace me."

"Moody gave you detention for being late! This is so like Snape."

"I know."

-------------------------------[

Ginny, Hermione and Luna were in the Room of Requirement, now turned in a comfy girl's room.

"Are you really giving up?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I'm not going to date this prat just to dump him. He's not worth it." The red head answered.

"If you say so" Luna said. "But you'll have to find someone to replace him."

"Deal." Ginny smiled.

"Deal." Hermione and Luna repeated.

The girls were heading to the Gryffindor common room when Ginny stopped death in tracks.

"Dammit!" the red head swore silently. "You go on guys. I forgot me bag near the Room."

Ginny ran that way and grabbed her bag and turned around to run to the Common room but collided with someone.

"Oh God! I'm sorry." She looked up and saw a boy with black-red hair and deep blue eyes.

"It's okay. You're Ginny Weasley, right?" he smiled.

"Yeah." She blushed slightly. " But I'm afraid I don't know you."

"Brandon. Brandon Arnolds." He smiled while picking up her bag.

_Arnolds. Arnolds. Why is that sounding familiar? _She thought. **Not now dear, Ginevra.** An unknown voice said in her head. She shook it off.

"You want me to accompany you to your tower" he asked all of a sudden.

"Shure." She smiled.

-------------------------------[

Harry waited for Ginny outside of the Gryffindor tower. She finally arrived a boy besides her. _She's walking around the castle with Brandon Arnolds? That's new. _He thought. When they were close enough he saw that they were holding hands and felt a jolt of …_jealousy? No way, she's Ron's little sister._

"Hey, Ginny." He greeted when she was close enough.

"What's up, Harry?" she smiled.

"Well I have detention tomorrow morning at the same time as the match." He started guiltily.

" No! I'm not playing seeker."

"Please, Gin, you're my only hope!" he begged.

"What about practice?" she pointed out.

"You can go practice now. Please, Ginny, please!"

"Fine." She sighed and went to take her broom.

-----------------------------[

Ginny just finished practicing when she heard a faint barking coming from the forest. _That sounds like Fang! But where's Hagrid? _She thought._ Oh yeah that mission for the Order. _Without another thought she ran up to the forest.

Once in it she started running in the direction of the barking. Than all of a sudden it stopped. The girl looked around.

Crack! Crack!

The red head turned around.

Crack! Crack!

It was coming from behind a large stone.

"Fang? Fang is that you?" she walked at the direction of the stone.

"I don't know if I prefer to be called Ferret instead of… what was the name again?... ah yes Fang." Draco Malfoy stood up from the ground.

"Malfoy! What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" she raised an eyebrow to him.

"Taking a walk. What's your excuse?" he smirked.

" Searching for Fang. Tell me, Malfoy, do you often take walks with your broom."

"Do you often steal Potter's broom?" he turned the tables.

"It's not his. It's mine." She answered simply.

"What ever. It's not like you'll win tomorrow without a seeker." He smirked self assured.

"Oh, but we do have a seeker."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Me."

"You?" he didn't believe his ears. "And who's playing on your place?"

"That will be our little surprise." She smirked.

"Well then, what do you say about a race?"

"In the Forest? Are you out of your mind?"

"So the little Wesalette is afraid of a challenge?" he smirked.

"No." she sighed "From where to where?"

"From here to the Speaker's booth at the pitch."

Ginny considered it for a moment "O.K. but if I win you'll have to be nice to Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Fine. _When_ I win you'll have o be my girlfriend until the Halloween feast."

"Gee, didn't knew you fancied me that much. If I win you'll have to kiss Blaise Zabini tomorrow at breakfast."

"Than you'll have to say you're in love with me at the feast." He smirked.

"Fine. You're on." She mounted her broom and a thought struck her.

"Wait. Where's your broom?"

At the same time he said "Accio broom!"

"Oh." Was all she said as she waited for Draco's broom to come. When it did he also mounted it.

"Ready?" he called out "GO!"

They flew through the Forest and into the opening and headed towards their destination- the Haffulpuf tribunes. When they entered the pitch, they were neck- to- neck at a neck breaking speed.

And then she saw it- or more like _felt_ it. It was very cold more than usual. Ice was creeping on the edge of her broom and Ginny felt all of her happy memories evaporate from her brain. Like she would never be happy again.

"A Dimentor!" She breathed. A dark figure sucked the air from her lungs along with her happy memories. She started to feel dizzy, slipped from her broom and started falling towards the ground. She saw something silver sparkling where the Dimentor was. _Well it seems that Harry's not the only one that's effected by the Dimentors._ And with that last thought she fell into darknest. She would've fallen on the ground too but before that could happen Draco grabbed her around the waist.

--------------------------------------[

_She was in the Chamber again. The Basilisk was lying in one of the corners._

_She was sitting on the floor, cold and wet. Tom was coming towards her._

"_You have to bring me Harry Potter, Ginevra." He said with his melodical voice and fake smile. He was really handsome with his black hair and blue eyes._

"_I don't want to, Tom. He's my friend." She said weakly. She was getting tired of being here. She didn't even know how she arrived in the Chamber of Secrets to begin with- she never remembered. Ginny had already tried to get ride of the Diary but to no avail. Tom was drinking her energy and she knew it. He had only pretended to be her friend but the only thing he wanted from her was Harry Potter and her soul. She was tired of everything but didn't want to give up because that meant that Tom would win and she wanted anything _**But**_ that to happen._

"_I'm your friend too. And you _**will **_do as I tell you." The nice tone in his voice was long gone. He raised his wand and pointed it to her._

"_NO!" She screamed._

--------------------------------------[

_Ginny! Ginny wake up!_ Her eyes flew open.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Just passed out for a couple of seconds." She smiled weakly.

"A couple of seconds? You were out for _hours_! It's past curfew."

"Why didn't you leave me here?"

"Two reasons: the first one is that my consciousness didn't let me. The second is" he trailed of with a smile "I won."

"Shit!" she groaned. He laughed. "You should do that more often you know." She smiled.

"Do what?"

"Laughing."

"Or I could just do that." He gave her a sexy smirk. Draco leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Ginny was caught off guard. She wanted to pull away but her body wasn't listening to her mind. Not knowing why she, deepened the kiss. Finally they broke apart breathless.

Without another word Ginny left for the castle closely followed by Draco.

--------------------------------------[

**I finished it! Finally! My finger tips are hurting. Anyway I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! That's from me, everything else – I mean reviewing- is up to you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N/**sorry for the long waiting everyone sad face. Anyway, now here it is so read it and most importantly… RIVEW.

-------------------------[

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

When Ginny went in the Commune Room and saw Ron sleeping on one of the couches. She sneaked to her dorm quietly. The red head took _The Dreamless Potion_, knowing fully well that she wouldn't be able to sleep. She pulled the curtains around her bed, and soon enough drifted to a dreamless sleep.

-----------------------[

When Draco entered the Slytherin Commune Room he saw Blaise apparently waiting for him.

"Where were you?" 'He' asked.

"Excuse me?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Daphne remembered she wasn't a girl for a week and tried to hide her mistake, "Daphne asked me at least 20 times already. I'm getting sick of it." 'He' said in a bored tone.

"I thought you fancied her." Draco smirked.

"Yeah. I did." A comfortable silence fall between the two of them. Each in his own thoughts.

" You could just give me your broom now, Blaise. You're gonna lose." Draco said smirking.

"Why?" Daphne blinked. _What _is_ he talking about???_

"Because I'm going to win the bet." He rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

" The bet?" 'Blaise' gave him a confused look but that raised suspicion in Draco and Daphne added quickly "Oh! Yeah. The bet. Must have slipped out of my mind. Well I'm off to bed." 'Blaise' headed to the boys dorm's and made a mental note to ask Blaise about that bet.

_Well that was strange. _Draco thought and also went to bed. He needed sleep for the upcoming match.

But sleep didn't come to him for a really long time. He was thinking about Ginny and everything else that happened the last few hours. Why did stay with her anyway? He didn't care what could happen to the littlest Weasel. He didn't care for anyone. But, truth said, he did care for Ginny. He didn't even know why or how. He tried to deny it, to think he did it just to win that bet with Blaise. His heart cared for her even though his mind refused to acknowledge it.

After what felt like hours of trashing in his bed. Draco fell asleep but the image of Ginny screaming and trashing in her dream hunted _his _dreams.

---------------------------------------------[

The next morning at breakfast Ginny sat with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Hi, guys!" she greeted. "Hermione I don't feel OK. Can you come with me to Madame Pomfrey?"

Hermione understood what Ginny was really saying. That was the secret sentence they had when something was going on. She stood up and made the hand sign to Luna and left the Great Hall. The blonde girl followed soon after.

The three of them made their way to the Room of Requirement in silence. Once they were inside in the familiar bedroom Hermione and Luna looked expectantly at Ginny.

"We have a problem or more like _I _have a problem." She told them.

"What is it?" Hermione was starting to worry. "

"Well…"Ginny them what had happened yesterday.

"Harry and Ron were sick with worry. Ron even stayed to wait for you to return before I urged him to go to sleep or he wouldn't be able to play tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Didn't seem that worried to me at breakfast." Ginny gave a half- smile.

"That's because he was talking about Quidditch." Explained Hermione.

"So you became his girlfriend?" intervened Luna.

"Didn't you hear me?! He cheated!!!" Ginny cried hysterically.

"So than what _is_ your problem? You'll just tell him you won't do it because the Dimentor didn't let you win and them you'll remake the race. It's as simple as that." Said Luna matter- of- factly.

"The second part of the deal, that's what, troubles me…" and then realization hit her, "you know what, Luna? You're right. I didn't even think about it! I'm so stupid!" the red head clapped a hand on her forehead and hugged her friend.

"You said you saw a silver light before you fainted, right?" Hermione, who was silent all the way through Ginny's tale, asked. The younger girl nodded and the dark haired witch continued. "And you're sure there wasn't anyone else on the pitch?" Another nod came from Ginny. "Then I was wondering where he learned the Patronus spell. They didn't teach us at school, well not yet anyway, and he certainly was not in the D.A. so who taught him? I highly doubt that it was his father, after all he is a Death Eater and the Dementors are on Voldemort's side. So where _did_ he learnt it?" Hermione bit her lip deep in thought. For the 1st time in her life Hermione Jane Granger didn't know the answer. They were silent few moments then gave up on guessing.

"We better get going. The match is in half an hour." Ginny finally broke the silence.

They exited the Room and headed their separate ways- Hermione and Luna to the tribunes and Ginny to the Gryffindor changing rooms. Almost at the doors Brandon caught up with her.

"Hi, Gin!" he greeted.

"Hey, Brandon! What's wrong?" she asked when she saw his worried face.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You didn't eat at breakfast. Here." he handed her a muffin.

"Thanks. You're a life- savior." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek then hungrily ate the offered muffin.

He laughed. "I thought you were hungry."

By that time they had reached the Gryffindor changing rooms.

"Good luck!" Brandon called and kissed her on the mouth. It wasn't a oh-my –God- he- finally- kissed- me kind of kiss it was more like a hope- you- win kiss. She just smiled at him and went to change into her Quidditch uniform.

Ginny was nervous about the upcoming match. She didn't like to be Seeker. They only searched for the Snitch. Being a Chasser was much more exciting.

The captains of the two teams shook hands. For the Slytherin team it was Draco Malfoy and for the Gryffindor team that was Ron because Harry had detention with Moody that day.

"GO!" Madam Hooch blew the whistle and 14 brooms flew in the air.

-------------------------[

"And Katie Bell has the Quaffle." said Luna Luvegood from the commentator's booth. "Good flyer that one. She passes to Angelina Johanson who's at ten inches from the goal post and….Oh look! She scored! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Ten minutes into the game and the score was tied 150:150.

Ginny was flying above the Gryffindor goal posts when she saw it. The Snitch was flying near the Ravenclaw' tribunes. She flew towards it but she was still too far from it. Ginny blocked the sound coming from the commentators' booth. Actually nobody was speaking nor moving. She guessed that Malfoy had seen the Golden Snitch too. He was gaining on her. They were neck- to- neck. Then in a fraction of a second he took the lead but not for long because she overtook him almost instantly. Ginny was almost there…

Nobody saw that Theodore Nott scored and apparently no one cared.

"Blaise" a.k.a. Daphne slammed the Bludger with full force towards Ginny. The ball hit her square in the back. She lost balance and fell off her broom. In her panic she grabbed for the first thing she could- that happened to be the Snitch but at the moment it wasn't a great consolation.

No one moved. Everyone stared at shock as the red head fell towards the ground. Draco was the first to recover from the shock and flew to her. A couple of feet from the ground he finally caught her around the waist but couldn't land very well so they both fell on the ground. It was a rather nasty fall. Draco fell first and tried to cushioned Ginny's fall. They rolled and ended lying next to each other breathing hard.

Just then Ginny saw the two teams and the professors coming. She tried to stand but a sharp pain shot trough her spine where the Bludger had hit her. Ginny closed her eyes shut and rested again on the ground. Next thing she knew professor Dumbledore was calling for Madam Pomfrey and two strong arms picked her up from the ground. She looked into a pair of stormy grey eyes, smiled and fell into the awaiting darkness.

------------------------[

**A/N:** thanks for those of you who read and reviewed my fic. I hope you'll continue the same way. :D


	6. Chapter 6

_He_ again

"…she okay?" Ginny was regaining consciousness. _No I wanna go back._ She thought. Too late. Every part of her hurt. Her instincts were telling her to open her eyes, so she tried. It took her a lot of will power but she finally managed it. Now she was staring at something white. After a while she recognized it as the Hospital Wing's ceiling.

"Ginny? Ginny!" exclaimed a very familiar voice and the girl were immediately enveloped in a hug. When the person pulled away she saw that it was her brother- Ron. "Are you okay? We were so worried about you! When that Bludger hit you I was so shocked that I couldn't move." He sounded ashamed of himself. Than murmured somberly "Guess we have to thank Malfoy for that."

"Hey, Ron, give us some space to see her!" Katie Bell pushed Ron to the side. Ginny smiled.

"Um…Gin?" started the other Chaser looked at her sadly. "I don't know how to tell you this but… WE WON!" the whole team yelled.

Ginny was getting better by the second. Unfortunately Madam Pomfrey came to shoo the team out because of the yelling. Only Ron, Hermion and Harry were left with her.

Ginny was still smiling when she asked "How long have I been in here?"

"About 4 hours." Answered Harry. "Listen Gin, I'm so sorry I …" but Ginny cut him off.

"Harry, it's okay. I'm fine. It's not like someone could have stopped the Bludger. Right?" Harry nodded. "So stop feeling guilty for Merlin's sake! What's done it done, not a big chance to change the past without anyone knowing." She gave Hermione a pointed look. The older girl laughed. "Anyway, who brought me here?"

"Guess we should thank Malfoy for that too." Harry murmured. They continued talking until Hermione suggested that they should go to supper. At the exact same moment Madam Pomfrey entered and saw Ginny trying to slip away.

"Oh, no you don't, young lady!" she grabbed her arm to restrain her from leaving.

"But, Madam Pomfrey…!" she was cut short.

"No 'buts'! Off to bed now!" and with that she left.

Ginny went to her bed muttering about stupid healers. Her friends approached her.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Gin." Harry smiled to her.

"Bye, Ginny!" Hermione gave her one last hug.

"Bye guys." She smiled to them.

Ron kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, Gin. Sleep tight, don't let the big bugs bite." And they left. Ginny felt her head heavy and fell asleep very fast.

-----------------0----------------------x---------------0--------------------

"_Ginevra… Ginevra." Tom was advancing towards her. She tried to run away but her legs weren't obeying her. "I need you to do me a favor." he smiled. There was an evil glint in his eyes. She tried to move but again no results. Tom raised his wand and spoke the Imperius curse. Everything went black. _

---------------0-----------------------x----------------0----------------------

Draco headed to the Hospital Wing somewhere around midnight. He wanted to see if Ginny was okay but was telling himself that he was just doing his rounds.

When Draco rounded a corner he bumped into something hard. Very hard, he almost fell on the ground. He looked down and saw Ginny getting off the floor. She pushed through him without saying a word. "Whoa! What the…" he gripped her upper arm and brought her back in front of him.

"Weasley, you have to be polite with people when you bump into them. And what are you doing out of bed so late. That's 10 points from Gryffindor." He smirked. She turned her eyes towards him and raised her wand and said in a rough voice. "Get out of my way, boy. Or there will be consequences." He looked at her oddly and shook her. "Ha-ha. Nice try, Wesley. Now move before I…" a sharp pain shoot through him. Ginny had just cursed him with the Crusiatus curse. Fortunately for him she didn't mean it because it didn't last long and it didn't hurt too much. He quickly disarmed her wand but she didn't need it anyway. Then he saw the blanc look in her eyes. Draco wondered if that had to do with cursing him. Without a second thought he grabbed her below the knees and swung her on his left shoulder. She tried to get away of his grip- kicking, punching and one time even biting, but Draco didn't let go. Finally they entered the Wing. Madam Pomfrey- who was just going to check on Ginny's bed- came rushing to them. She stunned Ginny and Draco finally let her go, putting her slowly in bed. The healer quickly preformed a spell on her. Ginny screamed, her eyes shutting even more tightly. When she opened them again they had become normal. At first the girl was confused but then realization hit her, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Draco's voice brought her to reality. She looked at him a bruise forming on his left cheek.

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip, several tears rolling on her cheeks. "I…I just…I'm sorry." The tears were now running freely. How could she perform the Cruciatus curse on someone? "Madam Pomfrey." She called more loudly. "I need to speak with the Headmaster. It's urgent."

"Don't worry Ms. Weasley, I already called for him. "She was still looking concerned. At that second Professor Dumbledore pushed the doors open. He went strait to Ginny's bed taking her hand.

"Professor, it was… it was Tom." A wave of fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

"Ginny!" someone called from the door. Ginny lifted her head and saw it was Ron. He ran to her and hugged her as she cried in his chest several minutes. When she calmed down Dumbledore asked her to tell her the whole story.

"Well, I dreamt about Tom wanting me to do him a favor and then he just cast the Imperius upon me and I went to do something, h didn't tell me what.

Than I ran into Draco and…and…" her voice broke. "And I did the Cruciatus curse on him. But he disarmed me and carried me here." A single tear fell from her eye.

"You mean Malfoy saved you?" Ron's jaw dropped. "Well, I think that's another thing I have thank you about, Malfoy."

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, may I talk to both of you alone? Let's just let Ginny rest. Poppy, would you be so kind and give her a dreamless potion? Thank you." And with that he left, Ron and Draco close behind him.

-----------------------0-----------------x--------------------------0----------

**So are you gonna review? Oh big hug's and kisses to everyone who reviewed love you guys**! **I'm not entirely sure about the unforgivbles so can someone pls tell me if I spelled them wrong. And pls if you write flames don't make them too harsh! **


	7. Chapter 7

_One problem rarely comes alone:_

"Mr Weasley, your sister was under the command of Lord Voldemort again…" the Headmaster said.

"What?! Why??!" Ron cried.

"Because of her episode in the Chamber of Secrets. And I think that the only one who can help her now is Mr Malfoy…"

"WHAT??!!" both boys said at the same time confused and, in Ron's case, scandalized.

Dumbledore sighed "I believe Mr Malfoy is well aware that Ms Weasley was the cause for the Chamber to be opened again. I know you have some threats in common." He looked Draco strait in the eyes and Draco remembered seeing a little girl killing cocks behind Hagrid's Hut late at night; remembered seeing the same little girl trying to become invisible; remembered himself before coming to Hogwarts- remembered the long nights when his father made him right into an old Diary; he vaguely remembered the Diary answering 'it' was searching for a different type of soul. He now understood and gave a nod to Dumbledore.

"_Him_?! _His _father _gave_ her the Diary in the first place…."Draco intercepted him mid sentence "My father gave her a diary? What for? Writing how huge her crush on St. Potter is?" he knew about the Diary but that was an opportunity to make fun of both Weasleys, St. Potter _and_ get away with it- who would miss an opportunity like that??

Looks like it was working because Ron was getting red by the ears- a sure sign he was getting angry- and it was obvious that the only reason Draco wasn't dead was that Dumbledore was there. Ron breathed a couple of times to calm down and addressed the Headmaster.

"I'm her _brother. _Shouldn't _I_ keep an eye on her?"

Dumbledore just smiled. "You wouldn't understand her and she certainly won't tell you anything about what had happened down there."

"But she _did_ tell me what had happened- Ferret's father(here he shot a glare at Draco) gave her the Diary and she wrote in it. The problem was that _it_ wrote back. She tried to get ride of the Diary but to no avail, she killed Hagrid's cocks and wrote these things on the walls with their blood. Than she opened the Chamber of Secrets." concluded Ron as if to say _so- there_.

Dumbledore just smiled sadly. "Did you actually believe her?"

Ron actually thought about it.

"So why am _I_ the one to guard the baby weasel?" Draco asked arrogantly.

Dumbledore gave him a meaningful look. "I think you already know the answer Mr. Malfoy." _Damn he's right!_ Draco thought. He smirked at Ron and entered the hospital wing.

Ron was fuming all the way to the Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore smiled and went to his office. He thought of what to do with Voldemort were running through his head. _I think I need a Lemon Drop._

--------------------------------------------[

Draco pushed the doors of the Wing open and saw Ginny sitting on her bed. _Here goes nothing._ He thought somberly. The blond cautiously opened the curtains. At first Ginny thought it was Tom but quickly shook the thought from her head. Not knowing why she relaxed when she recognized it was Draco.

"Where's Ron?" she asked.

"Dumbledore dismissed him and made _me_ guard you Weasel."

"My name is Ginny and you can go. I'll just take the sleeping draught and…" even Ginny didn't believe her self. Tom came the last time she took the Draught. "Actually I would really appreciate it if you stayed." She was sincere, he could tell.

"So what's your full name?" he asked while sitting in a chair near by. He didn't really care but he had to buy some time.

Her eyes darkened and she looked at the curtains. "It's Ginny."

"Nobody would name his daughter Ginny. So what's your full name? Virginia? Jennifer? Guinevere? Genivera? Ginevra?" at the last one she shuddered. Draco smirked. "So Ginevra is it then? Nice name," he just had to spoil it. "for a Weasel."

Ginny decided to turn the tables. "What about you mister Smart ass? You can't be called 'Draco'. But then again that's the Malfoys we're talking about. You can expect anything from them." She smirked. It strangely resembled a Slytherin smirk.

"Yes and they actually did." He was really proud of his name. "how many brothers you have, Ginevra?"

Ginny looked at him with horror filled eyes. "Don't call me that." She shuddered visibly. "Please just don't call me G-ginev-vra." She couldn't say the name right. _That's odd_. He thought.

"Why?"

She swallowed and shut her eyes closed for a couple of seconds. When she finally opened them there was determination.

"Tom called me that." She said bitterly. _Tom? Who the hell is Tom?_ He raised an eye brow.

"Who's Tom?" _Your imaginary friend?_ But he restrained him self from saying it.

"Tom Riddle, an orphan, a prefect, Head Boy and…" she couldn't finish.

"And what?"

Ginny looked at him square in the eye. "You don't want to know. Or maybe you already do?" Draco didn't respond. "If you really wanna know." She sighed and raised her wand. She wrote TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE in the air and flicked her wand. The letters started changing places and soon there was a new sign I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

Draco was confused. "But Tom Riddle was a half- blood! You're lying."

"Why do you think I am?"

"If Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort why does he hates muggles, muggle-borns and half- bloods?"

"Imagine: your mum is a witch and your dad's a muggle. Your mother dies the minute your born and your father leaves you because of what you are. You become an orphan and then suddenly you are told you're a wizard and go to "Hogwarts." There you happen to be a prefect and a Head Boy. You finish by becoming a very powerful wizard. What do you do?"

His mouth dropped open then closed again.

"Ahh, so you believe me?" she smirked.

"So you're saying that my father licks the feet of a half- blood?" his eyes widened.

"Yup."

"I've got to warn him." He tried to stand up.

"No!" she cried and grabbed his sleeve.

"Why?"

"Because he certainly won't believe you and will hurt you for insulting his precious lord." Draco sat down and smirked at her.

"And you care because…?"

"Because I don't." he gave her the _'Yeah right'_ look. "OK, I do enjoy your company but nothing more."

"Fine. I'm staying, but only tonight. I'm not your bodyguard, Ginny." She smiled. _What the hell did I just said! I'm going soft! Damn that Weasley for making me soft!_ He mentally cursed himself. He still had to know what exactly happened in the Chamber.

"Mal- Draco, why did Dumbledore really send you here?" she asked.

"He thinks I can help you get trough this… whatever it is." Ginny blinked a few times and laughed.

He had never heard a laugh so pure and sencire. Well actually he had never heard anyone laugh, all of the Slytherins around him snikered, giggled but never laugh.

"You're not serious." She managed between fits of laughter.

"You see? I'm telling the true and no one believes me. Next time you ask me something I'll just lie." After seeing her face he couldn't help but smile, not smirk but really smile.

Finally she got her self under control. "Can you help me?"There was too much irony in her voice. "How? No one can help me." She sighed.

"Believe it or not I'm a really good listener." She giggled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Only if a can ask you something after wards." She smirked.

"Fair enough." He decided to ask directly. "what happened in your first year?"

Ginny's eyes darkened and she bit her lip.

-----------------------------------------[

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun! ****Ladies and gentlemen i present you another one of my calcifies. What will happen next? You'll find out only if I get enough reviews (5 minimum!) so you know what to do (wink). **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I know that was a fast update even if I didn't get my 5 reviews but the review of Nightcrawlerfwmade me update so soon. Thanx to everyone who reviewed! Big kisses and review this chap as well…

The true

Ginny's eyes darkened and she bit her lip. "I don't really want to talk about it right now. Plus, you already know what happened."

"I know the regular story everyone in this school knows, but it's not necessarily the true." Draco said waiting for a reaction.

Ginny looked trough him, thinking. At first her expression was bored, but then it changed- her eyes filled with fear, anger, hater, and surprisingly bitterness. Finally her eyes met his.

"You remember the first time we met in "Florish and Blots"?" at his nod she continued. "Your father slipped an old diary in my Transfiguration book. When I got home I saw it and wrote in it. It surprised me it wrote back and with the time I got attached to it and started writing my soul in it. Then somewhere around Halloween I started forgetting things, whole days of my life were missing. When I realized it was because of the damned book it was too late, anyway I tried to flash it down a toiled but unfortunately I couldn't and Harry found it. That night Tom came in my dreams and persuaded me to take it back. I was becoming weak; soon I couldn't do anything to defend my self so Tom took me to the Chamber to drink the rest of my soul. The last thing I saw before dieing were Harry, my family, Harry's mum and another woman resembling her. There was another thing I saw, a white animal I thought it was a squirrel but it was too big to be one. And then I… I died." She whispered the last word.

_Wow, that could have happened to_ me. He thought. _I would prefer if it did happen to me. She's just so innocent and pure and… what the hell am I thinking? Why do I care!? Merlin, Draco, get a grip on your self! _

"My turn: why did Dumbledore sent you? I mean how can you help me get trough this nightmare?"

"He thinks we have something in common."

"In common! Ha! We have nothing in common. Well except that we are both wizards but except that—nothing." She laughed.

"Actually we do. My father wanted to give me the diary. But then he found out that it was sucking your soul he gave it to you. 'One blood- traitor less won't hurt anyone' he told me. So we have this in common." He finished.

"What!" she jumped off of the bed.

"Didn't you listen to me?"

Ginny didn't seem to listen anymore. "You mean you knew what happened to me and all you did was insulting me! I can't believe you! You…you bastard!" she was screeching by now.

Ginny was angry very angry. Something wrong was happening. All of her senses were telling her that, but she didn't care. Suddenly her eyes turned black. A sudden wind ruffled Draco's hair as sharp pain was shooting trough him. He saw Ginny's now black eyes piercing him and the pain was insufferable. Draco heard a scream but didn't realize it was him. That gave Ginny something to grab on. At the last possible moment she turned her eyes to a vase which exploded and turned into powder. Ginny's eyes turned chocolate-brown again and she looked at her hands. They flew to her mouth as she saw Draco- lying on the floor breathing hard.

The girl collapsed on the bed, tears freely running down her cheeks. "W-what was that?" her voice was weak.

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Draco shouted at her over raged.

She bit her lip and made a few steps towards the door, and then she broke in a run. The Gryffindor ran all the way to the Forbidden Forest. Without no power left she collapsed on the ground her back pressed against a tree trunk and fell instantly asleep.

------------------------------------------------------[

"Ginny!" someone was shaking her awake. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, wake up this instant!" the person was shaking her really hard so she opened her eyes.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Oh it's you again." She remarked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" his voice was full of anger and… worry?

"Sleeping."

"What were you thinking? You can't escape from a Malfoy that easily." She laughed at him, Draco soon joining her.

She remembered the events of the evening. "Thank you for saving my life, sorry for cursing and trying to kill you. It wasn't really my fault and I overreacted. I'm truly sorry for that too and you should really laugh more often." She said without making any sense.

Draco was dumbfounded but quickly recollected him self and raised an eye brow. Unfortunately he couldn't keep his serious face. The way she told him all of these things were simply hilarious. He laughed again, she giggled.

"We should go back to the castle." Draco decided. And so they did.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room

"So what was that bet between you and Draco?" Daphne in Blaise's body asked.

"Nothing. Just a random bet." 'Daphne' answered.

"What for?" 'he' raised an eye brow.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Well Draco told me he was the sex-god of the school so I challenged him to make a girl fall for him and then by the Halloween feast break up with her."

"Who was the girl?" there was a bit of jealousy in 'his' voice.

"The baby Weasel."

The three little words made 'Blaise' go crazy. "WHAT? WHY HER? Why not me or Pansy?"

"The girl had to be the first one to talk to him who was from another house and no ex-girlfriends. She just happened to be the first one to answer the conditions."

"Oh. So what did you bet on?"

"Our brooms."

---------------------------------------[

**Finished! You know what to do right. Oh and by the way- I'M STILL WAITING MY 5 REVIEWS!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Draco or Malfoy?

On their way back to the castle an idea came to Ginny's mind.

"Hey, Draco, wanna see if ferrets are faster then weasels or it's the other way around?" she smirked and stared running towards Hogwarts. He followed and _incidentally_ fell on her.

One second they were on the ground laughing, the next one he was tickling her mercilessly.

"Stop it!" she managed to say between laugher. He released her and looked at his watch.

"Come on, it's 5 a.m. Pomfrey's gonna murder us." He stood up and offered her a hand.

"Oh, come on, Draco! We're having so much fun. Please?" she made the puppy dog's eyes.

"Now, miss Weasley, I m here to help you trough this, not make you laugh at some poor innocent boy, who happened to be a Malfoy." He said seriously but his eyes were laughing.

"You innocent?" she lifted her eye brows and giggled. Her giggle soon turned into laughing, and then into hysterics causing her to almost fall on the ground again.

"Well of course. What did you thought!" he asked playing hurt. "Now lets go." He pulled her by the upper arm. Soon her hysterics ended and she was only giggling now and then.

_Damn, I'm really getting bonkers around her._

--------------------------------------------------------------[

"Where were you?" Madame Pomfrey asked as soon as they entered her voice full of rage and concern.

"To the loo." Ginny lied quickly.

"Both of you." The patron raised an eye brow.

"No, just I but I ran out and he thought something was wrong and followed me." She smiled at the older witch.

Poppy stared at them for few more seconds and then returned to her office.

"That was close." Ginny sighed and walked to her bed.

"To the loo? Where did you get that one from?" Draco sited him self in the chair next to her bed.

"Well if you haven't remarked by now, Draco, I'm a girl and girls tend to pass a lot of their time in the loo." She made a move to take the Sleeping Draught but then decided against it. "I've got to face my nightmares one day or another." She said mostly to her self than to Draco. She shrugged and laid back.

Just before she drifted to sleep Draco asked her, "What you said earlier- that you felt safe with me, why did you say it?"

"Because as much as I loathe you…" she said in a weak whisper but fell asleep before she could continue.

"Did she just said she _loved_ me?" he asked wide eyed. Then smirked, "Blaise mate you are so gonna lose." With that thought he too drifted back to sleep.

----------------------------------------[

"_You have to bring him to me, Ginevra." Said Tom with a smile that never reached his eyes._

"_No, Tom… I can't! I won't… he's my friend!" eleven year old Ginny Weasley in a weak voice._

_Ginny watched in fear Tom raising his wand towards her younger self._

"_No! Stop it, Tom!" she launched her self at him but it was too late. He had already said the indication the ended her young life._

_Ginny fell on the ground knowing fully well she was dead. She remembered it very clearly the darkness surrounding her._

_Suddenly she heard a gently voice. A woman with red hair much like her's, was wearing a white gown, and was whispering something Ginny couldn't comprehend. _

_Finally the lady finished her speech with the words 'You are the one' and vanished._

_After that Ginny fell into complete darkness again…_

-------------------------------------[

_Draco was in a dark room without windows. He figured out he was under grown because of the smell and the water reaching his ankles._

_He looked around and saw that the only light was coming from a lake glowing green. Facing him in the far end of the room was a statue of Salazar Slytherin. Not far from there were two figures. He was far from them and couldn't recognize them so he walked in that direction._

_When he was close enough her saw that it was a boy and a girl. He immediately recognized the girl as eleven year old Ginny Weasley. Then realization hit him: he was in the Chamber of Secrets._

_Obviously the boy was sixteen year old Tom Riddle. Draco heard Ginny's pleas but Voldemort obviously didn't like her disobeying. Draco saw him point his wand at her and say something in parsel-tongue. Ginny fell on the ground dead._

_Draco wanted to help her but couldn't. Suddenly everything turned black…_

----------------------------------------------[

Ginny woke up and looked around franticly and relaxed when she saw the Hospital Wing's walls. She fell back on her pillows but couldn't fell asleep again.

----------------------------------------[ 

Draco woke up and looked at Ginny. She wasn't asleep.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she whispered.

"I had an odd dream. I saw you in the Chamber and you…" he took a deep breath, "You were dead." He finished.

Ginny looked at him with wide eyes and felt sick and confused.

"I… I dreamed the same thing." She said and shuddered.

"You did? That's strange." They fell into silence once again when Draco broke it, "What did you say earlier… about loving me?" he said very fast.

Ginny was confused, "What? I didn't quite catch that."

"Before you fell asleep you said that… well… you loved me."

"I-what? Oh, that! Hahaha, I said as much as I _loathed_ you I felt kind of safe. Apparently I didn't finish." She giggled.

At that moment Ron entered the Hospital Wing. "Hey, Gin!" he smiled at her.

"Hey, Ron."

"Malfoy,"

"Weasley," then he turned to Ginny, "I better go now that your brother's here."

"Okay, bye." She waved at him. _Make him stay! Make him stay! _A part of her brain screamed.

"So, Gin, did Ferret-face bothered you?" her brother asked.

"No, actually he was civil. He didn't say anything except 'Good night' odd isn't it?" she lied.

"Really it's not like him to pass a chance to insult a Weasley."

"So what are we going to do today?" She tried to change the subject.

"You wanna go to Hogsmead?"

"No, I think I will be at the lake."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No thanks." She smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled. I _don't want to kill someone if Voldemort comes agin._

-------------------------------------[

Ginny was sitting under her favorite oak tree near the lake with a pencil and a paper in her hand.

"What are you doing?" asked a familiar voice.

"Drawing." She answered not looking up.

"Oh. What's that in your hand?"

"This?" she lifted the pencil. He nodded, "A pencil. We use them in Muggle Studies."

"Right." He still didn't understand but didn't ask any further.

"Of course I wouldn't expect a Malfoy to know what this is right?" she teased him while smirking.

"I didn't expect a Weasley to smirk that good." He lowered her face so now it was only two inches away from hers.

When she looked up she was surprised t feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"Nice picture." He whispered and grabbed it from her lap. "Who's that?"

"You." Ginny blushed.

"We have something in common." He lifted it to his face.

"Yeah, like what?" she asked skeptically.

"Everything." He smiled. Ginny returned the smile and an idea stuck her.

"Come on, I've got to show you something." She got up and started walking very close to the lake, Draco following her.

"Since my first year here I wanted to do something." She told him.

"Really? What?" he turned to her.

"This," she pushed him in the lake.

"This isn't funny!" he said when he got out, soaked to bone.

"Oh, yes it is!" Ginny rolled on the ground laughing.

"I know something even better." He smirked and started tickling her mercilessly.

"S-s-stop it!" she laughed.

"Yeah, Malfoy, stop it." Said someone very coldly.

"Zabini, you can't order me around." Draco put the stone mask back the second he heard 'Blaise's' voice. Ginny hated his stone mask. With her was no longer Draco, he was Malfoy. She knew her thoughts weren't making sense but it was true.

"Then prove it!" 'Blaise's' voice broke in her thoughts.

"Fine." Draco said calmly.

He took Ginny's shoulders and pressed his lips on her's in a sweet kiss. Unfortunately it ended almost as soon as it started.

"See, Blaise?" Draco smirked. 'Blaise' huffed and walked away.

"What was _that_?" Ginny asked him.

"You mean the kiss?" she nodded "Well Blaise is a good friend but sometimes he thinks he's my father and I have to make him face reality. But it didn't mean anything." He assured her.

"Oh, don't worry I know." She smiled.

_He's lying,_ she thought, _his eyes turn blue when he lie.  
_

----------------------------------------------[

**So what do you think? I loved the loathe/ love thing. It's so cute! Ok I think you know I like reviews but saying it another time won't hurt. XD –hint hint-**

**Delia **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The change

Chapter 10: The change

After Draco walked Ginny back to the Hospital Wing -it was around 10h30, half an hour before curfew- and almost had his eardrums split by Madam Pomfrey he walked back to Slytherin's common room. There was someone waiting for him.

"Sorry about earlier." Said 'Blaise'

"Don't worry, mate" Draco fell onto a couch.

"Are you going to pass the night in the Hospital Wing?"

"Yeah. I have to." He didn't have to- he _wanted _to.

"So, is she in love with you yet?" 'Blaise' asked after a long and awkward silence.

"Don't think so. She considers me more like a friend or a big brother."

"Another one?" 'Blaise' giggled.

Draco gave 'Blaise' a look that clearly said 'Are you a girl, cause you're giggling like one?' and said, "Well I'm off to the Hospital Wing." The blond Slytherin got up and headed to the portrait.

"Can I come?" his friend asked.

"No, you better stay here." Draco really didn't want anyone interrupting his conversations with Ginny.

--

"Hey, Ginny." Draco greeted after reaching her bed.

"Oh, hey, Draco. Are you gonna stay here tonight too?" Ginny smiled at him.

"Yes. If you don't mind that is."

"No, not at all, but aren't you scared?" She didn't know why she asked him that and by the look on his face, neither did he.

"From what?"

"Voldemort possessing me again, six brothers who would beat you up for…well… just for staying with me tonight?"

"I'm not scared of your brothers because I know you and Dumbledore will stick up to me. About Voldemort- there is nothing scary about a half-blood who _by chance_ happened to be the Dark Lord." Instantly his eyes turned from stormy gray to light blue.

"You're lying." She grinned at him. "Your eyes turn blue when you lie."

"Oh, really now?" He asked clearly not believing her.

"Yup. Go see for yourself." The red head gestured the nearest mirror.

Draco rolled his eyes but went to the mirror all the same, "I'm in love with Blaise Zabini." He said and his eyed turned light blue instantly. _Shit! She was right! Dammit!_

"Wow, didn't knew you _weren't_ in love with him." Ginny giggled.

"Hey! I'm not gay, unlike some people you know."

"Really? Like who?"

"Colin Creevy for example. 'Oh the great Harry Potter! He's so cool! Can I gat your picture Harry!'" He mimicked in a girly voice, "Or maybe Potter himself? Who knows?" he smirked.

"Oh, stop it!" Ginny said annoyed, "Go check the word joking in the dictionary."

At that moment the door flew open to reveal Blaise Zabini, "Hi, Draco. Weaselette."

"What's up Zabini?" Draco hid his annoyance while Ginny nodded her head.

"What time is it?" 'Blaise' asked nervously.

"Two minutes to midnight, why?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"Right. Come here for a second." 'He' pulled the bond Slytherin several beds away form Ginny. Taking a deep breath 'he' said, "I love you, Draco."

"WHAT!!" Draco yelled in shock.

"I'm in love with you. You have to understand, when I…" 'Blaise' started glowing, and then he fell on the floor.

"Bloody Hell, Zabini! I didn't know you were gay." Draco smirked amused.

"Excuse me?" Blaise raised his eyebrows and stood up.

"You just said you were in love with me." Draco rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity. Blaise's eyes became the size of a house elf.

"DAPHNE GREENGRASS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" He yelled and ran out of the Hospital.

"What's his deal?" Ginny asked laughing.

"I don't know, but I'll find out soon enough." With that he ran out of the Hospital Wing.

Ginny shook her head and sat back in bed still laughing.

--

"Blaise Zabini you insufferable git! Get off of me!" Draco heard when he entered the common room.

"No way Greengrass! You're coming with me right now!" Barked Blaise.

"OK!OK!" Daphne sat on one of the green couches.

"Explain."

"Explain what?" she looked around and saw Draco, "Hi Draco."

"What did you do in my body?" The dark haired boy was seething.

"I didn't do anything out of the normal…" She started but was cut of by Blaise's voice.

"Anything out of the normal? Anything out of the- BLOODY HELL! You told him," He gestured Draco, "You loved him??"

"Actualy that was you Zabini." He smirked.

"Shut it, Malfoy. That's between me and Greengrass."

Daphne sighed and decided to tell Draco everything, "Okay, I'll tell you everything!"

After Daphne finished her story, Draco looked between them and nodded once, "So, you know about the bet I presume?"

"Yes." Anger flickered trough her eyes for the briefest of moments. She smirked, "You and the Weaselette, eh?"

_Her name is Ginny!_ His mind screamed. "Yes."

"Why did you stay tonight too?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco didn't have the answer himself, so he said the first thing that came to his mind, "To ensure my victory."

--

Draco walked trough the corridors of Hogwarts, thinking. Did Ginny like his as another big brother or just like a friend? Draco grinned at the thought of him, Draco Malfoy Sex God of Hogwarts, as just a friend.

He thought of the bet. Did he really want to cut her off with 'Sorry babe, not my type.'? Images of Ginny's laughing face flashed trough his mind. He really did like to make her laugh. There was something special about her laugh. Something magical. _Well duh genius! You're in Hogwarts _Anannoying little voice said.

When he neared the Hospital Wing Draco saw that the door was slightly ajar. Has Ginny run away again? The blond pushed the door a bit more, so he could see Ginny's bed. She was there… but she wasn't alone. She was snogging a 7th year Ravenclaw. He knew him from Transfiguration. What was his name again? Ah yes, Brandon Arnolds.

"Stupid git." He muttered and went outside.

A strange feeling was nested in his chest. Was it jealousy? Yes but there was something more to it. He wanted to punch the sodding bastard in the face. However he resisted the urge to walk back there and do it.

Draco hoped a walk around the Lake would help him clear his head.

--

**Thanx to all of my readers and reviewers. I LUV Y GUYS!! Well I hope you liked this chapter. Now go review and make my day! : **


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I'm leaving this site, sorry. I've just moved on. Most of my stories will be continued by xSugaryTearsx including this one. Sorry to let you down, people :s but anyway! Watch out for her version of Wanna Bet On That's first chapter!

Miss Devil's Kiss


End file.
